Pyrrha Nikos/Affiliation
Affiliation Pumpkin Pete's Pyrrha appears to be some sort of spokesperson or mascot for Pumpkin Pete's, as she appears on their Marshmallow Flakes cereal box, though she expresses displeasure that it is not a healthy cereal. Sanctum Pyrrha is a graduate of Sanctum and was the top student in her class there. Beacon Academy Pyrrha is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR Pyrrha is a member of Team JNPR. Relationships Jaune Arc Jaune is Pyrrha's team leader and partner. Pyrrha appears to have taken a liking or possible romantic attraction towards Jaune, scoping him out early on during the headmaster's speech and apparently purposefully seeking him out when it came to picking partners despite his obvious ineptitude. Jaune and Pyrrha officially first meet in the Beacon locker room as they are preparing for their initiation, and Jaune tries to hit on her as soon as he hears about there being four members on a team. Unlike Ruby who was not as confident in Jaune's skills as a fighter, Pyrrha showed a strong amount of confidence in him, even before she saw him fight. During The First Step, Pt.2, she saves Jaune from an otherwise fatal fall by pinning him to a tree with her spear. Upon finding him she apologizes and teasingly asks if he has any room left on his team. They then both smile at each other knowing they have become partners, which neither seem upset about. Pyrrha later acts as a mentor figure to Jaune, teaching him about Aura, though she seems puzzled that he did not know about it. She seems to try, albeit unsuccessfully, to keep Jaune from getting himself into trouble later when they go into a cave and encounter a Death Stalker. Later, after collecting a relic, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora are attacked by the Death Stalker, and Pyrrha openly followed Jaune's leadership and manages to help defeat the creature. Soon, the four are named Team JNPR, with Jaune as leader. In joy, Pyrrha jokingly punches Jaune in congratulations, showing that she is happy that Jaune is the team leader. Pyrrha has shown to care and show concern for Jaune, such as seen when knowing that he is being bullied by Cardin Winchester. She tells him that if he ever needs help he should just ask her or anyone else, but Jaune is quick to deny the fact that he is bullied, claiming Cardin is just joking around, and he isn't the only person Cardin is mean to. Pyrrha is seen to be willing to help Jaune train after class, in order to help him become a better fighter, despite Jaune insisting that he wasn't good enough, even trying to convince him otherwise. She is later shocked to hear Jaune's revelation on his illegitimate entry to Beacon by providing fake transcripts, but despite this, she still offers to help him. However, he lashes out and rejects this offer in frustration, and then sends her away in a similar manner, much to her dismay. From what is seen, Pyrrha seems to have gotten close to Jaune, which was the reason why she was so hurt by Jaune's words. Even after his treatment of her he also still feels bad enough to risk retaliation by refusing to go along with Cardin's revenge plan against her. While Pyrrha remains oblivious to this, Jaune may also want to protect her from Cardin's actions, in the fear of her getting hurt. Even though she was ignoring Jaune at this time, she still worries for him and is highly concerned of his current actions in doing numerous favors for Team CRDL. Her expressions are such as seen as staring at him with a sad face, and in disappointment when he leaves his own team to collect sap for Team CRDL, under orders from Cardin. In Forever Fall, Pt.2, Pyrrha uses her polarity Semblance to help Jaune defeat an Ursa. She made sure that Ruby and Weiss, who saw this, kept it their little secret. This shows that she wants Jaune to be more confident in his abilities. Later on in the episode, when Jaune asks for her help in training, she turns around so he can't see her facial expression (and how satisfied she is that he let her work with him). Lie Ren Ren is one of Pyrrha's teammates. They have had little interaction so far, but seem to have an agreeable relationship. Nora Valkyrie Although she seems to work well with her in combat, Pyrrha occasionally shows annoyance with Nora's behavior. This is evidenced when she comments on Nora eating all the syrup for their pancakes. In the DVD and BluRay, Pyrrha yells at Nora when she ate Pyrrha's red sap samples during the trip to Forever Fall. Weiss Schnee Weiss appears to have known Pyrrha prior to joining Beacon, though whether just by reputation is unclear. Weiss was notably nicer to Pyrrha than any of the other first-years at Beacon. This may have been because she wanted to take advantage of Pyrrha's fame and fighting prowess by forming a team with her. Ruby Rose Ruby hangs out with Pyrrha along with the rest of their teams during lunch. Both share the same concern for Jaune and together they attempted to get him to accept the fact that he is being bullied so he can ask for help. Blake Belladonna Although they do not see them interact very much, it appears that Blake and Pyrrha are friends to some extent. They are shown sitting together in Jaunedice, Pt.2, during Professor Oobleck's class. They also seem to be very good students, and both use their knowledge in this episode to make Cardin look foolish, after he tried to pick on Jaune in class. Cardin Winchester Pyrrha is well aware that Cardin is bullying Jaune, and despises him for that. She also abhors the fact that he is bullying a Faunus student named Velvet Scarlatina, calling it atrocious and adding that she can't stand people like him. Her dislike for him is made even more apparent when she confronts him during class for a crass comment he makes about the Faunus. It appears the distaste is mutual as Cardin attempts to get Jaune to help them "get back" at Pyrrha, by throwing sap at her and then sending Rapier Wasps after her. Category:Affiliation pages